Fire emblem: wrath of the god of light and dark
by medoelnaby
Summary: when a god from a different dimension invades the worlds of fire emblem, Marth, Roy, Lyn, Ike, Robin, Corrin, Byleth and all the other heroes must join forces in order to reclaim their lands from a god with a broken mind, heart, and soul.
1. chapter 0 (prologue)

**_NOTE: I DON'T OWN FIRE EMBLEM! THE FE I.P. IS OWNED BY NINTENDO AND INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE._**

Prologue

In a alternative dimension were neither light nor dark shines, a broken god with no care for good or bad looks down across multiple worlds, each with their own legends, mythologies, and legacies.

This God of light and dark displeased with the current state of his world, people, and daughter, vows to invade theses worlds, steal their resources, and turn the people of these lands into his puppets.

This is Fire emblem: the wrath of the god of light and dark.


	2. 1

**_FIRE EMBLEM: WRATH OF THE GOD OF LIGHT AND DARK!_****_CHAPTER 1_**In the world of shadow dragon/mystery of the emblem, Marth is returning home from a long mission.

Marth: What I long day, I wonder what Ceada's up to?

Ceada: Marth! You gotta help!

Marth: Ceada! Slow down What's going on?

Ceada: I don't know what happening, unidentified soldiers and creatures have appeared in these wormholes and attacked everyone. What's worse is I saw Tiki, but she had a dark purple aura emanating from her and had red eyes.

Marth: How? I thought Tiki was put to sleep by Naga.

Ceada: I don't know how but please Marth, We can make a difference.

Marth: I will see it done. Now let's hurry!

Marth and Ceada rushed back the kingdom to find it on fire...emblem (sorry I just had to it.

Marth: The whole place is a war zone. Is anyone still alive?

???:Mar-Mar, Cea-Cea, I'm sorry.

Marth: That voice, could it be?

Ceada: Tiki!

Tiki: I am so sorry, please run.

Tiki had emerged from the shadows and she looked exactly what Ceada described.

Marth: I to am sorry Tiki, but I don't have a choice, I must defeat you.

Tiki: Mar-Mar, forgive me.

A dual starts where Marth is victorious and Tiki falls to the ground.

Marth: Tiki! Are you alright?

Tiki: Yeah, I'm fine, I think I can remember somethings before the attack started.

Ceada: Like what?

Tiki: My mind is still fussy, but I think I saw other people who were controlled just like me, some where fellow allies like Nar-Nar. Others were people I have never met.

Marth: Is Navarre here?

???: Damn right.

Navarre revels himself from the shadows, thankfully not possessed like Tiki.

Ceada: Navarre, What's going on?

Navarre: All I know was some interdimensional being revealing that it's behind everything. It's even creating portals to other worlds to search for resources.

Marth: Then there's no time to waste.

LET'S GO!

The team hurries across the burning kingdom, freeing other friends from the god of light and dark's control.

Marth: Ok, Ceada's out on scouting duty, is there anyone else who is in need of help?

???: There's too many of them!

Tiki: Who was that?

From a distance, a blue haired man is fighting off an army of unknown soldiers and creatures. Upon being saved by Marth, the man recognized him as "the legendary hero king".

Chrom: I can't believe that I am talking with king Marth right here, right now!

to be continued...


	3. 2

Marth: Just who are you exactly?

Chrom: I am Chrom, your descent.

Marth: My descent? How is this even possible?

Ceada: I found this woman who claims to be with you. Do you know her?

Chrom: Robin! Where were you ?

Robin: Sorry, we've must had been separated from each other when the portal appeared out of nowhere.

Marth: I hate to yell... BUT WHAT HELL IS GOING ON!?

???: Why... must... it... be... this... way...

???: Milord... Forgive... us...

Chrom: What the... Lissa, Frederik?

what happened.

???: We're...all...sorry

Out of nowhere, a group of awakening characters appear out of the blue. Just like the shadow dragon characters from earlier, they too are mind controlled.

Chrom: What's happening?

Robin: It appears that some unknown force is using them, I'm afraid we don't have a choice, Let's go!

a fierce battle starts and just like before, the uncontrolled heros comes out on top.

Lissa: Oh gods, Chrom, We're so sorry!

Frederik: Milord, I don't know what came over us...

Chrom: It's ok, tell me what happened.

Sumia: Our mind is still shaky, But what we do know is that we appeared in some kind of alternate dimension that was filled with mysterious creatures and people.

Linde: That's the same place many of us remember.

Lon'qu: I don't know who or what is doing this, but I bet that it's going to put up quite the fight.

Navarre: The only question is, how are we going to get ther-

Suddenly 2 portals opened up. One takes the shadow dragon/mystery of the emblem characters to the world of shadows of valentia, and the other takes the awakening characters to the world of fates. What challenges lies next?

to be continued...


	4. 3

Marth: Ugh... my head, what happened?

Ceada: I don't know, where are we?

Tiki: Who are those 2 over there?

???: Valentina... can't... fall...

???: We're stronger... than... this...

Marth: Hey! Are the 2 of you ok?

Alm: No, we're not.

Celica: Where's Lukas, where's Mae?

Ceada: Can you guys tell us what happened to you 2?

Alm and Celica began dedescribing what they went through.

Alm: A few days ago after we married and united Valentia, these wormholes and portals started to show up out of nowhere.

Celica: Yesterday, the 2 of us as well as our comrades were sucked up into a wormhole and we landed in this strange place. It was other worldly.

Alm: Then this... person reveled himself as the "god of light and dark". Be seemed very disheartened.

Celica: Then, we were all surround by these... creatures, Alm and I barely made it out alive.

Marth: Gods... my condolences.

Tiki: Look! a village is on fire!

Looking off in the distance, a village is set a blaze.

without any hesitation, the team rushes to the burning town. Where Alm and Celica find a horrifying discovery.

Alm: Oh dear God...

Celica: No, It can't be...

Lukas: Alm... forgive me...

Mae: Celica... Save me...

Lukas, Mae, and the rest of Alm and Celica's comrades were mind controlled. Just like the Shadow dragon and awakening characters before.

Once again a battle ensues with the Alm, Celica, and the rest victorious.

Lukas: Gods what have we done?

Mae: Celica, I hope that you and Alm can find it in your hearts to forgive us.

Celica: You guys should never feel guilty about this.

Alm: All of you were being mind controlled. It's not your guy's fault.

Lukas: Alm, thank you.

Mae: Appreciate it Celica.

Marth: It's getting late, We must mind shelter.

Ceada: I see a house over there!

A lone house untouch by flames was found and appeared to be unoccupied.

Tiki: Anyone home?

Boey: There doesn't seem to be anything living here.

Tobin: Lucky us then!

Marth: Everyone, make you're self comparable. We must rest for the day.

A few few hours passed as everyone healed from their wounds and regained their selfs.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Marth and Alm checked who was there. to their surprise, there was a boy and a girl who looked to be 15 to 16 each.

The boy had red hair and was wearing a head band and the girl had green hair and was wearing a ponytail. Both were severely injured.

Roy: May we stay for a bit?

Lyn: We require help.


	5. chapter 4

The lady of the plains and the young lion was welcomed in the house, where upon resting for a bit, began to share their side of the story.

Marth: Can you tell what happened or how you two got here?

Roy: Our memories are not quite so

clear but worry not, we have some information to explain.

A while back after Lyn along with Eliwood, Hector, Ninain, and many others slayed the war dragon, she vowed to return to the plains with Hector. But was stopped when strange portals began to open up and unidentified monsters started invading.

Celica: That's what's happening in valentia!

Marth: Archanea is suffering from a similar fate.

Lyn: Well I guess it's nice to know that Elibe is not alone on this issue.

After that, Lyn revealed that she was sucked into one of these portals and taken to same place as the shadow dragon and awakening characters.

**_A FEW HOURS EARLIER_**Lyn:... huh? wher- WHERE AM I?! WHAT IS THIS PLACE!? It's unlike anyplace I have been to... I must escape!

Lyn rushed to find the way out of here, while trying to leave, she accidentally bumped into Roy.

Lyn: OWOWOW! sorry.

Roy: It's ok an- hold on, are you the noble lady of the plains, Lyn?

Lyn: I don't want to sound rude so my apologies for language, but how the hell do you know my name?

Roy: My name is Roy, Eliwood my father had told me many stories about you.

Lyn: Hold on, You're saying that you are the son of Eliwood?

Roy: Yes.

Lyn: Hold on... are you wielding the binding blade!?

Roy: You're looking right at the real deal.

Lyn: As confused as I am, I feel like I have no choice but to believe you.

Roy: I understand that this is a lot to take in at once, but I swear to Naga that I am telling the truth.

Lyn: I have a question to ask you.

Roy: What is it?

Lyn: Where you taken to... whatever the hell this place is supposed to be via portal?

Roy: To be honest... yeah I was.

Lyn: Good, at least I know that I am not going off the deep end. Any way, I was trying to return to the plains when these portals came out of nowhere and these... creatures started to attack.

Roy: I along with Lilina was informed of a similar event after we freed Idunn.

Lyn: I hate to rush but I think it's time to get out of here.

Roy: Fair point

The two search for any way back home, however an large army of monsters started to appear and attacked the two.

Lyn: Damn, we're surrounded!

Roy: I am afraid fighting is our only option. LET'S GO!

Roy and Lyn were formidable opponents and were able to hold their own for a long while, but they started getting overwhelmed.

Lyn: There's too many of them! If we stay here, we're dead!

Roy: I think there's a portal over there! We must run! It's starting to close!

With out any hesitation and with the determination in multiverse, Roy and Lyn rushed to the portal, barely making it.

Roy: We... Made... It.

Lyn: No doubt about that, but where are we?

Roy: Your guesses are as good as mine. Wait, I see a house over there, let's go and see!

**_PRESENT TIME_**Lyn: And that's what happened.

Alm: Damn, I wish the both of you the best of luck.

Roy/Lyn: Thanks

Ceada: It's getting late. We. Better head back to sleep.

With that, Everyone returns to bed.

**_MEANWHILE IN THE PLAINS OF HOSHIDO_**

Robin: ... Now... what...?

Chrom: Robin, are you ok?

Robin: Yeah, but where are we?

Corrin: Someone help us please!

Azura: Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla needs us! We can't fall here!

Ryoma: Damn it, Why are these best so powerful?!

Xander: Just how many of these things are there!?

Frederik: Milord! those people are desperate need of help, 2 of them are male, the other 2 are female.

Lissa: Chrom! Robin! We must do something to help!

Cordelia: I will not stand here and let anymore lives be taken, We must fight.

Chrom: Robin, I know that you probably have something form of plan, but we simply don't have any time to waste.

Robin: I understand Chrom.

Chrom: EVERYONE, PROTECT THE 4 PEOPLE!

to be continued.


	6. chapter 5

With no time to spare, the awakening cast barely fends off the relentless monsters, saving the 4 people.

Robin: Are you 4 all right?

Corrin: Barely. Wait, have I met the bkue haired guy before?

Chrom: I might have crossed paths with you, but I don't know.

Lissa: Ready to heal, oh dear, all of you have scars all over your bodies. What happened.

Azura: Shorty after Anankos was slain, word was spreading about an invasion by unidentified creatures.

Ryoma: Our Siblings have returned to both nohr and hoshido to investigate, and to ensure that our children were safe in the attacks, we sent them to... let's just say pocket dimensions.

Frederik, What are you talking about?

Xander: We explain at a another time, we must see what's happening.

Soldier: Lord Xander, Lord Ryoma, Lady Corrin, I have terrible news. You're siblings have appeared to be mind controlled.

Corrin: WHAT!?

Azura: From one disaster to a another.

Ryoma: For the love of both the dawn and dusk dragon, can we for 5 minutes WITHOUT A TRAGEDY HAPPENING!?

Xander: Just what is going on.

Soldier: the details that all of them had a dark purple aura surrounding them and their eyes were glowing red.

Corrin: What sick twisted monster would do this, could this be Anankos doing, no we killed him.

Robin: We have been witnessing the same thing. Perhaps we can help you.

Corrin We would appreciate that.

Ryoma: Corrin and I will head to Hoshido and investigate, while Xander and Azura will be rushing to Nohr.

Chrom: Would be ok for Robin and I to assist?

Ryoma: Will do.

Lissa: I wish to assist Xander and Azura in Nohr.

Olivia: I'll help too

Cordelia: Count me in.

Frederik: Milord, I shall accompany Lissa, Is it all right with you?

Chrom: go ahead.

Donnel: Wait just moment Lissa, why should wife get all action? I would like to help you.

Lissa: Sure thing husband.

Lon'qu: ... I'll go with Cordelia.

Cordelia: I was right to marry you Lon'qu.

Lon'qu Blushed in embarrassment after hearing that.

Virion: Olivia my love, it would be foolish for you go without me. I shall accompany you along with the other.

Olivia was ultra embarrassed after hearing that.

Tharja: The enemies of Robin are my enemies, and I will slaughter them all.

Henry: and the enemies of my wife Tharja

are also my enemies, and I would gladly paint the whole world red with their blood and guts if I was told to. Tehe.

Vaike: Oh yeah, no matter where the Vaike is, He's always ready for a challenge. Isn't that right Miriel?

Miriel: My apologies, Vaike's always like that.

Corrin: Wait, is that Rhajat and Caeldori?

Robin: No, it's Tharja and Cordelia, why?

Corrin: Deeply sorry, I mistook them for others.

Ryoma: That's enough, We simply don't have anymore time to kill let's head out!

Meanwhile in the unified deeprelm.

Kana: Brother, Where mama and papa?

Dwyer: I don't know, I haven't been keeping track of this kind of thing.

Sophie: Avel! will you please cooperate with me for 5 minutes please!?

Shigure: Avel not listening again sister?

Sophie: Sadly, yes. I wonder how our cousins are doing?

Shiro: Siegbert, how's it going?

Siegbert: Fine as always. It's funny. A while back, our parents hated each other, now thanks to corrin, my older aunt is you mother, and vice versa with you, Forrest, and Kiragi.

Shiro: I just realized how complex our family tree is. Let try to summarize.

Ryoma Camilla = well me.

Xander Hinoka = well you.

Takumi Elise = Kiragi.

Leo Sakura = Forrest.

Why haven't our nations unified yet?

Siegbert: Now that I think about it, every single time aunt corrin decided to support neither nation, a lot of soldiers from my army has been marrying soldiers from your country.

Shiro: Wrap your head around that.

???: SOMEONE HELP US! WE'RE SURROUNDED!

Kana: What was that? I haven't heard that voice before.

Dwyer: I heard that too.

Sophie: Do you hear that?

Shigure: Yes! I will alert our cousins and the other kids you go with Kana and Dwyer!

Sophie: Sure thing.

Rushing to the outskirts of the mansion, the group of children spot a another group of children who are in desperate need of help.

Morgan: No matter how many there are, I will protect you sister.

Lucina: Thank you brother.

Kana: Yikes! those poor guys are attack by monsters. We must do something about it!

Shigure: Help has arrived!

to be continued...


	7. 6

Kana: Brother, what's going on?

Dwyer: I wish I knew.

Kana: What are we doing then? Let's go and investigate.

Dwyer: Sure, whatever.

Heading outside of the shared mansion, Kana and Dwyer found a few strangers who were chasing a creature foreign to Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla.

Lucina: Our apologies, a wormhole appeared and these things just attacked our world. My name is Lucina by the way.

Morgan: And I am her brother, Morgan.

Kana: Well hello there. Kana's the name, dragons are my game.

Dwyer: He's basically saying he can turn into a dragon. oh and if you're wondering who I am, I'm his brother Dwyer.

Morgan: funny enough, we also have a friend who can turn into a dragon. Her name is Nah.

Kana: What can of name is Nah?

Nah: YOU AND ME, ONE ON ONE RIGHT NOW! NO ONE MAKES FUN OF MY NAME MY NAME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

Kana: So sorry, I never intended to be a bully.

Nah: Ugh, fine but I will remember this.

Lucina: She doesn't want to talk about it.

Cynthia: Pardon me but have any you guys seen 3 people We're looking for, the names are Owain, Inigo, and Severa.

Soleil: I haven't heard of those names, but they do sure sound familiar.

Ophelia: Owain sounds similar to Odin which is the name of my father. What a coincidence.

Caeldori: I think I might have heard that name before but I don't know where.

Laslow: Soleil, Charlotte and I have been worried about you.

Odin: Ophelia Dusk! As your parents, it is unwise for you to do things that worry Nyx and I!

Selena: Ugh gods Caeldori! Are trying to give Subaki and I heart attacks? Gods!

Genome: Owain, Inigo, Severa, it's been a long time!

Odin: WHAT THE? HOW DID YOU GUYS GET HERE!?

Laslow: Gods? You guys have joined us?

Selena: OH NO NO NO! Someone please tell I'm going crazy!

Noire: Um.. are you 3 ok?

Inner Noire: FOOL! ON WHAT GOD DAMN PLANET WOULD THIS BE CONSIDERED NORMAL OR OK!?

Rhajat: This white haired girl with the bow interests me, I don't know why but she does.

Noire: GAH! M- Mother?

Rhajat: No silly child. I am not your mother.

Noire: Oh, sorry I must have confused you for someone who looks a lot like you. What's your name by the way?

Inner Noire: YOU INCOMPETENT UNINTELLIGENT CLOWN OF WOMAN! YOU DO EVEN BOTHER TO AT MORE 1 DETAILS THESES DAYS? OF COURSE SHE'S NOT OUR MOTHER! AM I GOING TO HAVE TO PUT BACK IN SCHOOL YOU VILLAGE IDIOT!?

Rhajat: My name is Rhajat.

Noire: That's reminds me of my own mother. Her name was Tharja.

BANG

Suddenly a loud sound was heard across the deeprealm. Monsters have found and charged into the place. the group was horribly outnumbered.

Shigure: DAMMIT! There's too many of them!

Lucina: EVERYONE INTO THE PORTAL NOW!

Everyone rushed into the portal just before it closed. Ensuring no one was hurt.

**_MEANWHILE IN YLISSE..._**

Kana: We made it... but where are we?

Selena: Gods, I can't believe that We're here again.

Subaki: You know this place?

Selena: Odin and Laslow also know this place, because this where we wore born.

Nyx: Now just hold on a second! You're telling me that my husband and his friends came from a different world. That can't be possible.

Odin: You have no idea what is and isn't possible Nyx.

Ophelia: My dad is from a alternate universe? Wow that's awesome! Bad guys across the world must fear me.

Soleli: Imagine all the cute girls I'll meet here.

Lucina: Um...

Nah:...

Noire: S. Stay away from me!

Inner Noire: IF THAT PINK HAIRED BITCH EVER THINKS ABOUT COMING ANYWHERE REMOTELY CLOSE, I'M GOING TO PAINT YLISSE AND VALM RED WITH HER BLOOD AND GUTS!

Laslow: My apologies, she does that with every girl. Soleli is a very sweet person.

Charlotte: Sorry for not speaking, this a lot to take in. So let me get this straight. Laslow, The guy who I married and had a daughter with along with Odin and Selena are actually warriors from a different world... I have gone insane!

Morgan: I think you should rest.

Charlotte: I was about to do that, thank you very much, AND DON'T JUDGE WHAT I AM WEARING!

Charlotte went for the bedroom and quickly fell asleep.

Lucina: I haven't realized it until now but, is she a stri-

Laslow covering Lucina's mouth: And I think we should all get some shut eye before we all go insane how about that?

Lucina: Infhho, whffts gookijg oooonnnmm?

Laslow: I can't hear you.

Lucina: YOOUUHGFD COVDHHGIG MMMFFGGIN MMYHHYHGY MOGGHTOUTH!

Laslow: As I was saying, it's best for us to go to bed, can't do anything if you're tired.

Odin: A true hero must always learn to take a break from every now and then to restore his or her power!

Lucina breaks free from Laslow's hand.

Lucina: Do

not

ever

do

that

again

EVER!

Laslow: I'll do my best.

Subaki: So Selena, this is where you came from truth be told, I think I am no where near as perfect as you.

Selena: Wh- What gives you that idea?

Subaki: Don't know, I do have one thing to say, are your parents here?

Selena: S H U T SPACE, U P. DO I HAVE TO SPELL THAT OUT FOR EVERYONE I HAVE TO SPEAK TO! I THINK I REALLY HAVE GONE INSANE!

With that, Selena slammed her door close and went to bed.

Subaki: Um... what did I say that upset her?

Morgan: Forgive us but Severa is like that with everyone, especially her mother.

Subaki: Odd, I think this is the first time she went that far with me.

Caeldori: Dad, when morning comes, I will be on my most perfect behavior.

Solei: So any girls wanna make out?

Laslow: SOLEI!

Solei: Y yes dad?

Laslow: I understand you have perverse, but can that wait!?

Solei: Yes dad. I'll be in my room.

Solei departed for bed and cried her self to sleep.

Lucina: Inigo, who is that exactly?

Laslow: Well I guess can't hide it any longer, Solei is my daughter, I am a dad now.

Lucina: You're a father Inigo? I'm so proud of you!

Laslow: I would also wish to apologize for shouting at her like that. You see, Solei has a thing for... women, she does it with every girl she meets. However she is still the sweetest person in my life.

Lucina: Oh, I had no idea.

Laslow: Now then, I believe it's time to get some shut eye.

Lucina: Fair point.


	8. update

Hi there, it's medo. You have mostly likely noticed that chapters have been slow, well the reason for that is that quite frankly, I am not proud of where WOTGOLAD is going. I decided that it's best that I cancel the story all together.

I know this will upset some people, but I have my reasons. I was simply way too ambitious and I basically bit more off than I could chew. I want to keep things basic and focus on romance and friendship stories still about fire emblem. I wanted to update things because I don't want to leave you guys in the dark. that is all.


End file.
